


"Falling from Grace"

by Odd1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angles are kind of assholes, Blood and Injury, Dark Comedy, Demons, F/M, God Is Kind Of An Asshole, Going to Hell, Lucifer is weird, M/M, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Not like tv show, Supernatural - Freeform, Work In Progress, dean is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd1/pseuds/Odd1
Summary: Sage has been cured by God. Once she dies a eternity in hell awaits. After running in to Dean and Sam on a hunting job they decide to help her get on Gods good side again. God doesn't like this. So he gives the three and impossible task to get a free ride to heaven and pull the brothers father out of hell. Kill Lucifer. Sage and the two brothers are forced to decide if the price of ambition is worth paying.This doesn't really follow the shows plot what so ever (you have been worried).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. "To kill a Rogue Werewolf"

I never live a relatively normal life. It could be that my family hunts supernatural beings for a living. Or that my family has literally been cursed by the hands of God himself. Unfortunately, that’s what happens when your past family members try to break into heaven with the devil himself. Not sure what my ancestors were on or trying to accomplish, but where in your mind does this sound like a good idea. So as punishment all those born into my family are doomed to spend eternity in the pits of hell as punishment for past sins. A satanic star tattooed created by the lord himself lines mine and my family members backs, and yes, I was born with it. Really freaked out the doctors that were delivering me. They must have thought my mom was a cult leader or I was the antichrist. 

The hole tattoo is kind of overkill in my opinion, no one forgets that they are doomed to go to hell no matter what they do. But God can do what he wants, I’m not his mom. It really is sad that it doesn’t matter what any member of my family does, we all end up in hell. For centuries we have been trying to get on Gods good side and it’s not really working. Never thought that God would be one to hold a grudge but guess that’s an understatement. What can I say God and his angles are assholes. If I ever given the chance to meet him, might just have to punch him in the face. What’s he going to do send me to hell? I’m no saint but hey.

For the past twenty-two years that I’ve been alive I’ve hunted the evils of the night. Form vampires, werewolf’s, wendigos, to fairies who are devious and manipulative little fuckers. I spend most of my time on the road, never in one place for too long. The longer I stay in a given area, weird demonic stuff seems to happen. Not really sure why it just happens. So, I spend most of my time alone, for the general public’s safety. Personally, this is extremely difficult being alone all the time, mainly because I’m a hardcore extravert. I need people, but God thinks otherwise. 

But someone’s got to keep up the family business, right? My older brother decided long ago he didn’t want any part of this life and ran off. Haven’t seen or heard from him in almost fifteen years. Honestly, I think he’s probably dead like both of our parents. Wouldn’t surprise me at all actually if he became a murderer or some cult leader. He to was doomed to burin in hell.  
…  
I’m currently in a small town outside of Rockford Illinois, looking for a rogue werewolf. I don’t necessarily hate werewolves. Most of the packs I have ran into are peaceful and formed small communities back in wooded areas. Take note not all are like this, just the ones I’ve had the pleasure of knowing. Werewolves can be extremely dangerous and brutal killers when they want to be.

Only on occasions do I have the opportunity to hunt a rogue wolfs. I’ve hunted about five in the past with my dad. Rogue werewolves are regular werewolves that have lost all forms of humanity. No one really knows how this happens but one of the first symptoms is binge eating on anything they can find, including humans. The rogues will become less and less human until the only thing that remains is a disfigured human wolf hybrid. Take it from me the sight of one of these hybrids will give you nightmares. Lucky for me they can be killed like any other werewolf. A silver bolt to the head or heart would do just fine. If things got to crazy, I always had my trusty C4. Where I get it is none of anyone’s concern. The problem was that these shits are fast and hard to see in the dark. But the only time they come out is when its dark.

I parked my old red Dodge Ram pickup truck on an old logging trail about five miles from town. For the middle of June, the night air was quite crisp. I was stupid enough to leave my jacket at the motel because of the 90-degree heat earlier in the day. Got to love this Midwest weather. Now I was left shivering in my Pac-man t shirt and blue jeans. Not necessarily the latest style but I wear what’s comfortable. Never said I was a fashionable girl.

I pulled my silver bladed katana form behind the old set of the truck along with old silver. After loading the gun with six silver bullets and placing the katana is my backpack, I shut the truck door and headed into the woods. Thanks to the logging operation there wasn’t much shrubbery to blind my view around the forest. I swept my flashlight around the tall overhanging trees that still remained to find nothing but a black night sky. There was an unnatural silence that hung in the air as I continued my walk. Not even the crickets had anything to say, I must be in the right place.

I didn’t really expect to see the rogue until I got to the territory of its den. The area around the den would be littered with old blood and bones, form the creatures’ pervious hunts. The den could be underground, in an old rock formation, or an abandoned house if the creature whished. My guess was the creature was hiding near the large stacks of logs, and it didn’t take long to prove my theory correct. Not even fifty feet in front of me lied a mountain of bones. Sweeping my flashlight round the pile I could see claw marks and old blood stains lining the trees around the bone mound. And not too far behind the mound was a large hole the was right underneath a large wood pile.

I walked closer to the bone pile and felt myself grow sick at the sight of it. The skeletons were all human. Scraps of clothing lined the forest floor all around the pile. Once I was done with the rogue I would salt and burn the remains just to be safe. Messing with ghosts was a job I never really liked to do. As I drew closer to the rogues den a sound behind me caught my attention. I wasted no time turning around and pointing old silver at the direction the sound came from. I almost had a heart attack when I saw a man about 15 feet away. He looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a semi, as I pointed by flashlight at him.  
Bloody stares, did this guy follow me out here? I was on the verge of asking who the hell he was when another man appeared out of the darkness behind him. He was much shorter than the first but appeared to be older. The shorter one was holing a shotgun and immediately raised it at me. “Don’t move,” he yelled. I gave him a long stair as he walked over to his partners side. “You mind telling us what a sweet thing like you is doing out at a time like this?”

I was tempted to bs with them but at any moment the rogue could wake up. So, I got straight to the point. “I’m a hunter, any minute now that rogue werewolf behind me is going to crawl out of its den so I suggest you move.” The two guys just stared at me with wide eyes. The taller one placing a hand on his partner arm making him lower the shotgun. He licked is lips nervously, “are you… so you’re a hunter, like a supernatural kind of hunter correct?”  
Have to say I wasn’t expecting that answer. Tring to shake off the confusion myself I answered tall boy’s question. “Yes, what is it to you?” The two men turned to face one another nodding simultaneously before facing me again. “I’m Sam this is my older brother Dean, we are also hunters. We heard logging workers we going missing due to a wolf monster, so we came to put a stop to it.”

I lowered old silver and gave the two brothers a good long look. The last time I ran into other hunters was about ten years ago, and they weren’t all that friendly. For a long time, I thought that I was the only one left. “If you two are hunters tell me, how do you kill a vampire?” Dean let out a light chuckle. “What is this, 20 questions?” His brother rolled his at his brothers’ snarky remark. “You cut their heads off.” 

I flashed the taller brother a smile, “that’s right.” The three of use began to approach one another in an attempt to ease the tension. But as we all got closer a low growl echoed from the den behind us causing the three of us let out low curses.  
“Dean, get the silver ready,” whispered Sam.

Taking the safety off old sliver, I began to approach the den with the two brothers. As my flashlight swept over the den again a pair of red eyes could be seen. In the matter of a second, they were gone as the rogue darted out of its hiding spot growling with anger. It was on top of use in the blink of an eye. It was a hideous creature that crawled on all fours. Saliva ran down its massive fangs as it eyed the three of use. Dean didn’t hesitate to raise the shotgun and fire at the monster. The rogue let out a snarl as the bullets hit it. With a roar of rage, the rogue flung itself at Dean. The man was not fast enough to get out of the creatures’ way and was thrown back into a tree. 

“DEAN!!” Sam cried as the rogue held his brothers’ neck against the trunk of the tree. Wasting no more time I fired two shots at the rogue. The monster let out a wale as the bullets hit it. Blood began to run down its brown tuff fur. I didn’t even see it let Dean go before it grabbed me. White filled my vision as the rogue hit me against the log pile, sending them rolling is different directions. Somewhere along the way I dropped old silver and I could taste blood in my mouth.  
The monster was only inches away from my face. Its long, massive nails digging into my flesh. There were several more gun shots, but the rogue didn’t move. Its eyes stared into mine as it let out a growl. I couldn’t help but feel bad for what I was about to do to this thing. But the person it uses to be was no more and only and animal remained. As it brought its muzzle to my neck to finish the job, I pulled my katana form my backpack. With the last of my strength I brought the katana down onto the rogues unprotected neck. And like butter the katana cut right through the monster flesh and bone. 

The rogues head fell to the forest floor with a thud, I joined it shortly after. Pain shot through my back and head as I hit the ground causing me to black out for a second. Dean and Sam came to my side lifting me away from the dead rogue. I could feel my consciousness failing me as they carried me out of the logging area. 

I couldn’t help but smile at the idea of being carried away by two attractive men. “Wait…go back the bones...they were human…. I... need to…salt and burn them,” I crocked. Sam let out a small laugh, “Me and Dean will take care of that, but we need to fix you up first.”

Aw they were worried about me. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve been through worst.” I tried to smile but my head hurt too much. “Please no doctors I don’t want to explain the curse tattoo again. The two brothers looked at me with concern. “What do you mean curse tattoo?” “Sam drop it for now”, Dean argued. “Maybe we could call Cas to take a look at her.” Sam let out a long sigh, “no Dean, we already are on the angles shit list, let just take her back to the motel for now.”  
I let out a chock when Sam said angles. “An angle?” Sorry…but that’s an even worse idea… God doesn’t exactly like me. or my… family.” 

More concern fell onto Sam’s face. “What do you mean God doesn’t like you.” I didn’t answer the question though. The sweet embrace of darkness was taking over my vision and clouding my mind. “Before… I black… out... my name is Sage, and to make a long story short… my family tried to kill God. The last thing I saw were the brothers confused faces as the world faded away. This who situation was going to go south really quick. But at least I was in the hands of two hot hunter brothers. So maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.


	2. Hi God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking mostly

The sudden erg to throw up work me out of the darkness. Letting out a sigh I tried to roll onto my side. My body weighed almost a tone and the thought of moving anymore only made me feel sicker. So, I let out an annoyed groan and waited for the feeling to pass. It took some time, but I eventually felt somewhat better.

Once I got my bearings down, I notice I was at the motel I was staying at early. But it wasn’t my room though. Razing my head off the pillows I notice Sam sitting at the desk that the motel provided. He had a mountain of books surrounding him, as he flipped through what appeared to be a journal. Dean didn’t seem to be in the room at the time.

Placing my head back on the pillows I tried to clear my throat to get Sam’s attention. The plan kind of backfired as I brock into a coughing fit. Sam immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed to get me some water. The tasteless liquid was like heaven as I swallowed it down my dry throat. Nothing but worry and hesitation lined the hunters face as he looked at me. “Better?” He asked nervously. I gave him a wide smile, “Peachy.” A weak smile spread across his smooth face from my jackass remark. “Dean will be back soon with some food and Cas, but until then I have some questions I need answered about who you are.”

Thanks to always being on the move, and being a hunter, I could never really talk about myself truthfully to anyone. Not many people would think I was sane If I told them I was a monster hunter for a living. Then again, I didn’t have any friends, or family left for that matter. I really am a lonely person. So I let out a sigh, “help me sit up and I’ll tell you my sad story.”  
…

“My name is Sage Angela Rekala, I’m 22 years old, youngest in deceased family of four. What I know is that over three hundred years ago some of my ancestors tried to assist the devil in taking heaven. As you can see, they did not succeed. As punishment God marks all that are born into my family with a curse mark. I call it the “Marker to The Condemned”. The marker of the condemned will take my soul directly to hell once I have died. What the mark means? I couldn’t tell you, but there is not way to remove it without the lord’s permission.”

Sam sat on the other bed a listened to my story. When I fished, he places a hand on my shoulder. “Damn, that’s kind of fucked up.” I let out a long laugh that broke into pain across my chest and back. “Your telling me sweetie.”

The two of use talked for a little bit until Dean got back with this friend Cas. Sam seemed like a decent guy. Him and his brother had been hunters their entire lives like me. The three of us were kind of forced into it. He told me about how they were after a demon who took their mother and eventually their father from them. There was great sadness that filled Sam’s eyes as he spoke of, he parents. I was lucky in a way I didn’t have to witness the death of my parents like he and his brother did, mainly because I was running way form the angle that killed them at the time. We also discussed about some of the supernatural beings we have hunted in the past. Turns out the two of use had hunted many of the same things.

After more waiting Dean and his friend still hadn’t shown up. Sam and I had grown quiet, but I could tell there was something bugging him. He licked his lips and looked at me nervously. “A this is kind of weird, but can I see the course mark?” I rolled my eyes playfully. “At least buy me diner first.” This sent warmth into Sam’s cheeks.

Before Sam could argue I attempted to take my shirt off, but the pain in my back wouldn’t let me get it off. So, Sam had to give me a hand. I was still in my Pac-man shirt form early. It was drenched in dried blood and sweat. Under my sports bra near my chest black and blue broses lined my ribs along with some claw marks. Thankfully, they weren’t as deep as I thought they were. Meaning no stiches for today. I looked back to Sam whose face was bright red. “I don’t just get undress for anyone Sam”, I smirked. His face got even redder. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Please tell me the mark isn’t down any lower.” I grow a little red myself form that question. “No... no... its ...its ...it’s on my back, sorry I didn’t meant to embarrass you.”

Sam let out a low chuckle. “No, it’s just been a long time since I asked a woman to…. you know what never mind.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I tried to get on my stomach. This man was like a giant puppy and it was growing on me.

The timing couldn’t have been any worse when the door to the motel room opened. Sam was kneeling on the bed lifting part of my sports bra up to get a better look at the condemned mark. Take note the whole thing covered majority of my back. Dean and his friend Cas just stared in the doorway with open mouths. “Sammy we can come back latter if you want,” Dean joked. Sam immediately let go of my bra letting it snap into my sore back. I let out a cry as the strap collided with a patch of bruises. Once again Sam’s face turned red as he moved quickly off the bed. “No, I was just looking at her course mark, Dean.” Dean and his friend gave each other a ya right kind of look to one another.

Eventually the two men made there way into the room and closed the door. I decided to sit back up because laying on my stomach was making me feel sick again. I got a glimpse at the brother’s friend and my heart dropped. He was an angel. It’s something weird about me, no matter how well camouflaged a demon or angle is I can separate them form humans. I can also hear angles when they speak, not many people can do that. There voices can causes some destruction if they are not careful. Also, if I look really hard I can see their true form, which I don’t necessarily like to do. Normal people that look at an angles true form lose their eyes.

I throw myself off the bed to get away form him. The three men watched in shock as I backed into one of the motel room corners. I could feel a cold sweat forming on my skin as my heart rate picked up. “Get the fuck away from me angle.” I hissed. Dean and Sam both looked at Cas expecting him to do something dramatic. “How do you know I’m an angle?” Cas asked in a ruff voice. Past anger began to rise in my chest. “It doesn’t matter, but if you come one step closer, I’ll flay you and your wings.” Dean and Sam still looked confused about what was going on.

“Sage do you know Cas here?” Dean asked. “No,” I stuttered. “But his kind are worse than demons.” Cas rolled his eyes, and brought his hand to his ruff face, “and how is that so human.”  
There was nothing but venom in my voice. “I don’t know, your kind did murdered my parents after we sot God out to see what we could do to repent for our past sins.” Cas just stood and looked at me with no emotion. “It is not my place nor any angles place to question Gods decisions.” I moved away from the corner grabbing my shirt off the floor. “That’s what’s wrong with you angles just follow like the blind dogs you are. Hate to tell you but this blind following makes you as bad as demons.” Cas looked at the floor there was a harsh toon in his already ruff voice. “Don’t compare me to them.” After I struggled to get my shirt on, I made me why to the door. Before I could open it, Sam place a hand on my shoulder. “Sage wait, we can talk about this, maybe Cas can help you meet with God.”

Castiel gave Sam a look like he just spit in his face. I pushed Sam’s hand aside. “I’m sorry Sam but there’s no way that will ever happen.” By this point I had no anger left and a sad feeling was beginning to take over my chest. “Thanks for the help, but I think I should leave.” I was able to open the door without any interruption. Before I closed the door, it I looked back into the room to find Cas still eyeing me. “Cas, I don’t hate you, but you angle have made living a nightmare for my family for a long time.” Castiel said noting and turned his eyes to the floor. “Sam, Dean thanks again, I’ll be in room 14.” And without another word I closed the door. I made it to the room and crawled strait into bed. The lonely feeling that always seemed to consume me was back. As I lay under the sheet’s old memories of the night my parents died began to pop into my head.

The fact is I can live with going to hell. I expected my fate a long time ago. Living is just cruel to me. In order to stop the family course, I can’t have children or a family of my own. So why would I get close to anyone, not like I can have friends anyway. It’s not like we’ll be in heaven together. So why live when you literally can’t live or enjoy life. Why do I even bother trying. No matter what I do the ending will not change. 

I raped the sheets titer around myself, I had the very strong urge to cry. The true is I’m not much of a crier anymore, mostly because once I start I can’t stop. Call me a baby but it is what it is.  
…

It took me about three hours to finally fall asleep. Neither of the brother had come to talk with me in the past few hours. I wasn’t in a very deep sleep when I felt something shift in the room. My tired eyes flew open to see that I was no longer in the motel room. Pulling myself up I found myself in a marble like room that had a shiny gloss to it no matter where you looked. Moments later there was another shift and a thud behind me. Turning around Sam and Dean were lying on the ground behind me. Both letting out long groans after falling to the floor. Laughing to myself I walked over and helped them up. “Nice of you to drop in,” I joked.

The two brothers both rolled there eyes as I helped them up. We all seemed to be on the verge of asking what the bloody hell was going on when someone cleared their throat. In the corner of the room stud a short man with a ruff beard. All the color drained from my face, along with Sam and Dean. “Oh my God,” whispered Dean. God facepalmed his face. “Yes its me, take it in latter, the three of use need to talk, and please call me Chuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the wait for those that enjoy the read. (no motivation what so ever) Again sorry for the dyslexia mistakes and have a wonderful day!! Love all of you that enjoy my work!


End file.
